REUNIÓN DE AUTORES
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Coyote cree que los autores no pasan mucho tiempo uno con el otro, luego decide invitarlos a descansar en su mansión en South Park! :D Que será que pasará? :) Apariciones de Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, Cereal Pascual, Angelus 24, jva98, Ghostrick Alucard, Viva Our Resistance, N3k00-Ch4N, yerigsus, Zoey Namine, Knight Beast X, Angelus24, etc.


**Hola personal! :D Ese fic se dividirá en tres partes, en la primera será el encuentro de diversos autores, la segunda será sobre como se divierten y la tercera será ideas para fics :D Lo siento por no haber actualizado ese fic antes, es que me puse a hacer y ayudar a otros fics y me olvidé de ese :O Pero ahora empecé a escribir ese fic que prometí hace tiempo, luego gracias por esperar! :D**

Era un día normal en South Park, los aliens aparecían para llevar las vacas y poner sondas nasales en los ciudadanos y el señor Mojón cantando músicas de navidad en su casa en el alcantarillo, pero alguien estaba muy ocupado en una mansión arrumando todo.

-Piscina, cierto! Televisión cierto! Asientos, ciertos! Comida...cierto!-exclamó un tipo moreno verificando sí tenía todo preparado para alguna cosa importante.

-DING! DONG!-se oyó el timbre sonar desde la puerta y el latino miró por última vez todo y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Coyote! Cómo estás?-preguntó un otro latino en un tono animado mientras miraba todo con atención.

-Todo bien, Luis!-exclamó el mencionado muy feliz le abrazando.

-Qué bueno que estés bien, José!-exclamó una chica latina le dando un abrazo.

-Por qué aún me sigues llamando así, Fer?-preguntó Coyote medio molestó con el apodo.

-Es que suena mejor así, José!-dijo ella en un tono burlón.

-De nada, Coyote!-exclamó feliz el robot latino, yendo a charlar con sus otros mejores amigos.

-Coyote! Siento por el retraso! Mi familia había cortado la internet por eso sólo aparecí ahora!-exclamó un otro latino, pero con un acento hondureño.

-Todo bien, Angelus! Sé que sus papás por ser Testigos de Jehová y son más severos contigo-trató de calmar su amigo.

-Ok, cierto, Coyote!-dijo el hondureño en un tono medio apresurado y yendo a hablar con Luis Carlos.

-Cartman no debe sufrir! Él es el alma de la serie!-exclamó un tipo moreno usando una ropa negra con un gorro verde debajo de la capucha, con pulseras de metal afiladas, botas negras y un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-Spody! Cómo estás?-preguntó Coyote abrazando el mencionado.

-Estoy bien! Pero no quiero que hablen más mal de Cartman en presencia!-dijo en un tono molesto.

-Ok. Como quieras-dijo Alex de dando poco importancia al asunto.

-Verdad! Cartman puede ser atractivo a veces!-dijo una chica morena, de baja estatura, cabello castaño ondulado y delgada, usando una playera de manga corta, blanca, y un mini-short de mezclilla, que sorprendió a Spody.

-Hola Natsuko! Bienvenido a mi casa!-dijo él a la chica.

-Hola Coyote! Te quedaste bien guapo para la fiesta, no?-dijo ella en un tono animado al ver como se arrumó para la fiesta.

-Gracias, Natsuko!-agradeció Coyote, mientras Spody se quedó feliz por alguien haber alagado a Cartman.

-Lo siento por tardarme, Coyote!-dijo una chica castaña con pelo corto y ojos del mismo color llegaba apresurada.

-No tiene de que, Roxana! Diviértete!-dijo Coyote apretando su mano en una manera tranquilizadora.

-Gracias!-dijo ella contenta-Pero me olvidé mi ropa de baño-continuó en un tono triste.

-No se preocupe, Roxana. Yo tengo ropas de baño que regalaré a ustedes-trató de tranquilizar el latino, haciendo con que se calmase.

-Gracias de nuevo, Coyote! Voy a relajar viendo un poco de tele-dijo ella calmada y haciendo con que la televisión gigante de LCD funcionase y miró a 'Los Simpsons'.

-Hola a todos! Coyote cómo estás?-dijo un tipo moreno en un tono calmo, se pareciendo físicamente a Craig y usando ropas parecidas(con excepción del gorro).

-Bien, Jules! Como fue el viaje?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Fue bueno. Gracias por haberme comprado un billete de primera clase-agradeció en un tono serio el tipo.

-De nada, Jules. Puedes leer National Geografic o Nintendo World o otra revista ahí-dijo el dueño de la mansión apuntando a un montón de revistas cerca del sofá gigante de cuero negro.

-E aí, Coyote! Tudo encima?-dijo en portugués un tipo pelinegro, de estatura mediana, usando unos jeans y una camisa blanca.

-Tudo bem, Knight! Estava ocupado com outras coisas ultimamente, mas consegui fazer uma festa! Valeu por ter vindo!-dijo Coyote en un tono animado mientras apretaba su mano.

-Não tem do que cara! Valeu por ter me convidado!-contestó Kinght en un tono animado.

-Eu estou esperando o pessoal chegar! Você pode pegar um pouco de comida que está numa das bandejas aí!-habló Coyote apuntando unas bandejas de plata en la mesa.

-Valeu!-habló el apuntando el pulgar para arriba y yéndose a comer un poco.

-Hola Coyote! Has mirado a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, ojos cafés, una persona muy agradable?-preguntó una otra chica, delgada, pero no exageradamente, de baja estatura, y cabello castaño oscuro quebrado, que usaba una playera negra muy larga, que incluso llega a parecer falda, un suéter violeta con botones, un pantalón negro entubado, con unas flores blancas de adorno, y unos tenis negros con morado, además de tener un collar de panda con la mitad de un corazón, y usar una diadema negra con un oso blanco en ella, apareciendo de repente.

-Hola Kasumi! Y no, no la he visto desafortunadamente-dijo Coyote a la chica que se quedó un poco triste.

-Ok, no se preocupes, Coyote! Yo iré preguntar a las otras personas de la fiesta, ok? Gracias por haberme contestado y por haberme invitado para la fiesta-dijo la chica yéndose a preguntar a otras personas.

-Hola Coyote! Gracias por invitarme a pesar de me conocer hace poco tiempo!-dijo una chica castaña, con rulos, ojos oscuros, de estatura media y delgada con la piel marrón, abriendo las puertas.

-Hola Miumi Miu! Y de nada, fue un gusto conocerte aunque hace poco tiempo!-dijo Coyote en un tono alegre mientras apretaba su mano.

-Aun así estoy feliz! Es bueno que yo sea una autora y que me hayas invitada a su fiesta!-exclamó Miu alegre y mirando todo con felicidad.

-De nada! Puedes hablar con los otros sí quieres para conocer otros autores!-dijo Coyote en un tono alegre, por lo que Miu accedió con la cabeza sonriendo y empezó a hablar con los invitados.

-Hola, Queen! No, no están aquí, Queen. Sólo están los autores-le cumplimentó y le explicó todo a la chica en un tono calmo.

-Ahhhh...-Queen dijo triste, bajando su cabeza.

-Pero no te quedes así como Tweek está sin su café. Tiene autoras que escriben fics yaoi aquí!-Coyote trató de animarla.

-En serio? Si!-exclamó la chica feliz y empezó a hablar con las personas.

-"Creo que se dará bien con Natsuko"-pensó Coyote contento la mirando.

-Buenos días, Coyote! Gracias por invitarme!-dijo en un tono inexpresivo una chica morena con cabello negro y medio corto usando un gorro y con chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color.

-De nada, Pequeniez! Me da gusto conocerte-dijo Coyote en un tono animado hacia ella.

-A mí también. Bueno, ahora voy a descansar un poco-contestó la chica, se quedando en un rincón y tomando una bebida a cada rato, asustando a algunos de los invitados por su inexpresividad.

-Luis cómo estás?-preguntó preocupado Coyote a la contraparte número 4 de Luis, que acababa de entrar en la puerta.

-No, no estoy muy bien. Por...lo que tú sabes-dijo el latino en un tono muy triste y cabizbajo.

-Luis, yo siento mucho por lo que te pasó y espero que mejores un poco, ok?-habló el pelinegro tratando de animar su amigo.

-Eso espero-contestó él y fue a beber una botella de Johnny Walker.

-Pobre, Carlitos-dijo Fer triste y lo mirando de manera preocupada.

-Holis Coyote!-le saludó una chica muy animada con una camisa con un gato alegre y un perro con un pez para dar al gato..

-Hola Yuyuyuoi! Gracias por haber llegado!-dijo Coyote alegre y apretando su mano.

-De nada, Coyote! Y gracias por haberme invitado para su mansión! Yo estuve muy pocas veces en South Park y conocía poco de esa área!-dijo la chica muy curiosa y mirando todo.

-Bueno, luego empezará la diversión! Luego puedes divertirte un poco con las otras personas-habló el latino, lo que la chica accedió con la cabeza y empezó a hablar con los invitados

-Hola Coyote! Bella fiesta, no?-dijo muy alegre una chica alta, pelirroja de cabello ondulado, piel muy blanca, con algunas pequitas pero no se notando demasiado, con ojos de color miel, de contextura delgada pero no demasiado, lejos de ser plana.

-Hola Monik! Me alegra que hayas logrado obtener un tiempo para ir a la fiesta a pesar de estar ocupada con la universidad-habló Coyote en un tono agradecido por ella haber venido.

-De nada, Coyote! Yo nunca estuve en una fiesta como esa! Me alegraría mucho tener una noche inolvidable!-comentó Monik aun animada con todo.

-Gracias, Monik! Hasta que el resto de los invitados lleguen puedes mirar un poco la televisión!-dijo Coyote apuntando la pantalla.

-Gracias, Coyote! Y me gusta ver los Simpsons también!-dijo ella animada se sentando y comiendo unos Cheesy Poofs de la bandeja de plata.

-Hola Coyote! Lo siento por tardarme es que no yo nunca estuve aquí antes!-dijo una chica abriendo apresurada la puerta y abrazando el que organizó la fiesta. Ella era joven, con unos 15 años, piel blanca, pelo del mismo color, pero liso y hasta un poco abajo de sus caderas, ojos marrones claros, un collar negro y dorado, con un top del mismo y con un corsé blanco un poco bajo de los pechos y con un cuerpo bonito.

-Hola Zoey! Lo siento no haberte informado derecho es que creía que lo supieses cuando Will Smith y los otros actores ricos vinieron a vivir en South Park!-dijo Coyote alegre en el medio del abrazo, pero enseguida la soltando.

-Bueno, aproveches y juegues a uno de los juegos de Mario que está en el Wii U en la otra sala al lado! Y además tiene una sorpresa para ti al final!-dijo el latino en un tono animado.

-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, Coyote y por la fiesta!-exclamó Zoey alegre y yendo a la otra sala jugar con la secuela de una de las consolas favoritas de Cartman.

-Hola Coyote! Quien era aquella?-preguntó curiosa una chica de piel clara, ojos café oscuros y cabello corto y castaño y rolliza.

-Hola Alexa! Ella era Zoey, una amiga mía que invité a la fiesta!-dijo el pelinegro en un tono calmo.

-Qué bueno que tantas personas hayan venido a la fiesta!-habló la chica de blusa holgada y short largos.

-Verdad, pero aún faltan más!-dijo Coyote en un tono alegre.

-Va a ser una fiesta inmensa! Bueno en cuanto eso voy a aprovechar y usar la computadora. Sabes donde tiene una aquí en esa casa inmensa?-preguntó curiosa la chica castaña.

-Tiene varios en esa mansión, pero sí quieres divertirte un poco puedes ir a la sala de juegos en el sótano y divertirse con los árcades o con la montaña rusa pequeña en forma de dragón-contestó el latino en un tono animado y apuntando a una doble puerta.

-Montaña Rusa!? SSSIII!-exclamó ella en un tono muy aniamdo y se fue corriendo hasta allá.

Entonces de repente se oyó una música con acordes de guitarra eléctrica mientras se oía un "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yaeh, yeah, yeah!" mientras se abria la puerta con un poco de niebla.

-El vampiro Alucard!-exclamó Roboatomico en modo de ataque y poniendo sus armas a muestra para atacar el vampiro.

-Hola Alucard!-exclamó Coyote mientras salía la niebla y aparecía un joven de estatura algo baja, un poco de sobre peso, cabello castaño oscuro, usando pantalones vaqueros negros y una playera liza de color rojo y una sudadera negra, sorprendiendo a Robato.

-Ese no es el vampiro Alucard! Es sólo un chico común!-exclamó el robot en un tono medio decepcionado y sorprendido.

-Hola Coyote! Que pasó con ese tipo que está se alejando triste?-preguntó Alucard mirando con interés a Robato.

-Es mi amigo Robatomico. Es que él se confundió con su nombre con el vampiro Alucard del anime Hellsing-contestó Coyote mientras apretaba la mano al chico.

-Pena del pobre Robato. Aunque yo tal vez hable con él sobre la mitología de Lovecraft-dijo el chico con nombre del famoso personaje.

-Es una buena idea! Él también pasó muchas venturas y tengo por seguro que gustará oir las tuyas-habló el pelinegro en un tono animado al con nombre del vampiro, lo dejando feliz.

-En serio!? Hey, Robato! Espere por mí!-gritó Alucard corriendo en dirección a Robato para conocerlo.

-Hola Coyote! Como fue su última aventura?-preguntó la segunda contraparte de Luis en un tono alegre y moviendo su mano, al entrar en la puerta de la mansión.

-Hola Luis! Fue bien, gracias!-le cumplimentó el latino abrazando su amigo luego enseguida.

-Bueno, aunque tenga certeza que la fiesta antes de las sugerencias será interesante yo me siento un poco triste por mi diablita no estar conmigo-dijo el de ojos castaño un poco triste.

-Bueno, yo tengo una sorpresa para ti, Luis!-exclamó el latino, apuntando con su mano un rincón de una puerta, para aparecer una pierna roja, después un muslo, por fin el resto del cuerpo de la mujer, revelando que era Amanda, la novia de este Luis, desnuda y con una larga sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amanda! Como llegaste aquí?-preguntó Luis Carlos en un tono animado y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Coyote hizo un portal para yo llegar a este universo y quedarme contigo, mi amor-contestó cariñosamente la diabla y empezó a besarlo en la boca con la lengua.

-Bueno, es mejor que ustedes pasen un tiempo juntos, no?-dijo Coyote en un tono burlón, para enseguida Luis Carlos sacar la boca de la lengua de ella medio avergonzado.

-Verdad. Es que me da vergüenza hacer esas cosas en público-contestó lo del tatuaje de dragón, sorprendiendo a Amanda.

-Como así? Pensé que te gustaba las mujeres bonitas y el sexo-dijo ella en un tono sorprendido.

-Verdad, pero yo tengo vergüenza que los otros me vean haciendo esas cosas-continuó el latino avergonzado y cabizbajo.

-Bueno, yo te daré una masaje a ti desnudo y en su polla en un cuarto reservado de esta mansión, ok, amor?-sugirió la diablita en un tono lujurioso, animando mucho a la contraparte, que accedió animado con la cabeza y se fue junto con Amanda a uno de los varios cuartos de la mansión.

-Hola Coyote! Mi universidad hace con que tenga poco tiempo por ese me retrase-le saludó una chica un poco alta pero no tanto, con el cabello negro un poco largo y ojos café claro y vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa blanca, un suéter negro encima y tenis blancos .

-Hola Bertha! Y no necesita disculparse por el retraso. Sí quieres puedes divertirte en el parque de atracciones que tengo en mi sótano ahí abajo-le contestó Coyote apuntando la puerta doble que apuntó para la otra amiga de él.

Una chica con 1,65, de contextura gruesa, piel morena pero no tanto, ojos café oscuro, cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con la pollina en corte japonés, o sea cabello haci como la prima de usagui de junjou romantica, con un lunar en la mejillas izquierda después de su ojo entró en la puerta medio triste.

-Hola Danny! Qué pasó? Por qué no vino su prima?-preguntó el latino con un tono preocupado al mirar la chica mirando al suelo.

-Hola, Coyote. Mi prima no quiso venir a la fiesta-contestó la morena, con sus ojos cambiando de color para negro debido a su humor.

-No se quede triste con eso, Danny. Seguro que irás animarte con las cosas que tengo en mi mansión! Creo que su amiga Eliza llegará luego por ejemplo!-dijo el latino, tratando de animarla, haciendo con que los ojos de la chica se volviesen azules.

-En serio que Eliza ven!? Gracias por haberla invitado, Coyote!-exclamó Danny dando un beso en al mejilla del chico y yéndose a bailar un poco alegre.

-Hola Coyote! Quien era aquella toda alegre?-preguntó una chica morena de 1.78 y de complexión delgada, con el pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y con una cara cuadrada aunque se ve ovalada por su corte de pelo con cejas delgadas y ojos grandes y cafés oscuros que parecen negros de lejos, con nariz ovalada y labios entre delgados y gruesos.

-Hola Emilia! Ella era una amiga mía que estaba triste que su prima no quiso venir a mi fiesta, pero se animó al ver que una amiga de ella iba a venir-contestó Coyote en un tono calmo para la chica.

-Entendí. Bueno, aquí tiene un salón de baile o algo así?-preguntó Emilia mirando la mansión impresionada igual a otros invitados.

-Por supuesto que sí! Por haber sido la mansión de Will Smith cuando vino a South Park tiene un salón si! Es sólo ir hasta el pasillo central y pasar por la parte de fuera de la piscina que mirarás el salón. Es bien grande y tiene varios estilos de música!-contestó el de ojos castaños.

-Muchas gracias por la información, Coyote! Volveré cuando los invitados tengan llegado!-agradeció al chica apuntando su teléfono indicando que recibiría un mensaje cuando todos los invitados hubiesen llegado.

-Hola, Coyote! Gracias por haberme invitado!-exclamó una chica morena, de 11 años, con lentes rosas, piel blanca y pelo castaño, usando un vestido rosa, abrazando a Coyote con fuerza de repente, sorprendiendo al latino un poco.

-De nada, Ari! Fue un placer que hayas venido!-dijo Coyote, la abrazando también y poco después soltándose.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir, Coyote! Luego voy a mirar todo, si?-habló la chica animada, se yendo mirar toda mansión alegre.

-Hola, Kami! Cómo estás? Como fue su viaje a Inglaterra?-dijo Coyote cumplimentando a una chica con cabello negro, ojos castaños, complexión delgada, piel color caramelo y usando un vestido ligero, color melón, de largo tres dedos por encima de la rodilla y unas zapatillas blancas con plataforma.

-Fue muy bueno, Coyote! Por ejemplo yo conocí a Gordon Ramsey y él fue una persona amorosa al contrario que se muestra en la televisión!-contestó animada la chica.

-Qué bueno, Kami!-dijo el latino apretando la mano de la menor.

-Y Coyote, puedo pedirte un favor? Es que el viaje tardó varias horas debido a la distancia y a la burocracia, luego, puedo ducharme aquí?-preguntó la de piel caramelo mirando al lugar con interés.

-Bueno, está mansión por ser lujosa, tiene jacuzzi y varios baños, creo que uno de ellos está cerca de aquí. Y tiene agua caliente y toallas y unos biquinis para después-habló Coyote en un tono comprensivo.

-Gracias por comprender mi situación, Coyote-contestó Kami agradecida y yendo a buscar a un baño cerca de ahí.

-Hola, Coyote!-exclamó muy alegre una chica con piel pálida, ojos marrón oscuro, pelo castaño cortado como un chico pero con un mechón tapando el ojo izquierdo. El cuerpo es más o menos gordo, pero no como Cartman. Con gorro negro con orejas de gato y guantes sin dedos de color negro con un estampado de patitas de gatito en las palmas.

-Hola Neko! Cómo estás?-preguntó animado Coyote, abrazando a la chica con gorro de gato.

-Estoy bien, Coyote! Bueno, yo estoy aquí para hablar de un nuevo fanfic que pronto voy a publicar, es de South Park aunque no sé si voy a tener tiempo, sé que hay muchos fanfics de este juego pero...yo decidí hacer un fanfic también, así es...es el juego "The Stick Of Truth-dijo Neko sonriendo un poco-Este fanfic va a contener acción, parejas secundarias, principales, yaoi, hetero y apariciones de Coyote o sea tu y Luis Carlos Alarcon-terminó de decir la chica que vestía una remera negra de las tortugas ninja, chaleco de jean celeste claro, jeans azul oscuro y unas converse con el estampado de la bandera de , con una larga sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, gracias por decirme eso, Neko. Sí quieres puedes bailar al salón de danza cerca de la piscina, es sólo ir al pasillo central! Puedes oír músicas de Vocaloid por ejemplo! Mi amiga Emilia ya está ahí por ejemplo-dijo en un tono alegre Coyote a Neko, que sonrió de manera larga.

-NYAH! Gracias, Coyote!-le dando un beso en las mejillas y yéndose al salón muy alegre.

-Hola, Coyote! Esa era la Neko Chan que yo oí hablar, no?-le saludó y le preguntó una chica que medía 1,72 metros, y usando un vestido azul un poco arriba de las rodillas, con el torso al cuerpo (en forma "jewel") y lo demás suelto con unos tacos no muy altos, azules igual que el vestido, con algunas joyas plateadas que hacían juego y que tenía el cabello castaño corto hasta arriba de los hombros (como la de Inframundo).

-Hola CoffiG! O quiero decir Gene?-dijo medio confuso con cual nombre debía saludar a la chica.

-Bueno, me conoces hace tiempo, Coyote, luego puedes llamarme Gene, sí quieres-contestó la chica en un tono feliz mientras giraba un dedo sobre su pelo.

-Ok. Como fueron sus días, Gene?-preguntó el latino a su amiga.

-Fueron bien, Coyote! Pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela!-dijo Gene en un tono medio preocupado.

-Oh, qué pena! Bueno, puedes descansar un poco mirando la televisión de la sala junto a otros autores para que descanses. Y no se preocupe, que luego tendrá más!-le dijo Coyote apuntando el sofá de cuero que aún tenía espacio para más personas.

-Gracias, Coyote! Ten por seguro que me divertiré!-le agradeció la chica, yéndose a mirar la tele con los otros autores.

Coyote aprovechó y fue a hablar con unas personas muy especiales sobre lo que iban a hacer después en al fiesta, para enseguida ir corriendo para hablar con otra invitada.

-Hola, Coyote! Que estabas haciendo?-preguntó una chica pelirroja, con la piel blanca, usando un blazer negro y una camisa roja escrito "Tiger" con la imagen del oso Pooh sonriendo y saludando.

-Hola Galaxy Kun! Y sólo estaba arrumando más unas cosas para que las personas se diviertan más en esa fiesta!-dijo Coyote tratando de mantener secreto.

-Me agradará saberlo después, Coyote! Gracias por haberme invitado a la fiesta! Tiene alguna comida aquí? Es que estoy con un poco de hambre- dijo Galaxy, moviendo su barriga.

-Tiene varios tipos de comida arriba de las bandejas de palta, Galaxy! Sí quieres puedes experimentar el butterstotch y la gaseosa de Dr. Prepper en las tazas-le contestó Coyote en un tono calmo.

-Gracias, Coyote!-le agradeció la chica, yendo a comer y beber un poco.

Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo y aparece una otra chica alegre.

-Hola Yellow Syke! Donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?-Coyote preguntó a la chica mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Hola Coyote! Yo estoy bien! Es que estaba ocupada con mi trabajo de verano y después con mi escuela!-exclamó la chica alegre de haber encontrado su amigo de nuevo y mirando sorprendida a la mansión-Wow! Que mansión inmensa tienes! Tiene algún sitio para alguien masajearme?-preguntó la chica en un tono alegre.

-Va a tener en poco tiempo, mi amiga! Espere llegar los invitados que faltan y podrás nadar en la piscina olímpica y muchas cosas más!-exclamó el latino en un tono alegre.

-Piscina olímpica!? Si!-exclamó Yellow contenta y dio un pequeño salto.

-Qué bueno que estés alegre! Espere los otros invitados llegaren mientras miras la tv, ok?-le sugirió Coyote, se sentando en el sofá y mirando a un episodio de los Simpsons sobre un tomate nuclear mutante.

Hola Aglaé! Hola Alex! Qué bueno que hayan venido a la fiesta!-exclamó Coyote a dos chicos góticos usando playeras de bandas de rock, la chica de Marilyn Manson y el chico de Kiss.

-Hola Coyote! Sentimos por el retraso!-dijeron los dos juntos.

-Todo bien, chicos! Lo importante es que llegaron!-habló Coyote en un tono animado.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, Coyote-agradeció Alex en un tono respetuoso.

-Coyote, donde tiene un sitio para sentarme? Es que quiero leer mi libro del Señor de Los Anillos!-dijo Alex en un tono calmo mientras Alex miraba todo animado.

-Tiene un sitio silencioso en la cocina, Aglaé, ya que en la sala mucha gente está mirando televisión-contestó Coyote, lo que la pelinegra accedió con la cabeza y se fue allá.

-Bueno, Coyote, aquí tiene chocolate? Es que me gusta mucho chocolate!-habló el gótico animado.

-Tiene un poco de chocolate suizo en la refrigeradora, pero luego tendrá más-le dijo en un tono alegre

-Gracias, Coyote-Alex le dijo y se fue junto a la cocina con Aglaé.

-Hola Coyote! Pasaste bien al tiempo?-pregunta una chica de piel blanca y pelo y ojos castaños y usando una ropa parecida a de Kenny, pero amarilla.

-Hola Mel Mei! Estoy bien, gracias!-le contestó Coyote sonriendo.

-Yo espero poderme divertirme mucho ese noche, sabes?-dijo ella animada dando saltitos y batiendo las palmas.

-Con certeza! Solo debes esperar un poco, ok?-le pidió Coyote, lo que la chica accedió alegre y empezó a saltar y cantar por todo los rincones.

De repente entra una chica de 1.56, con el cabello castaño con ondas, y con cuerpo ni gordo ni delgado, con ojos cafés, usando una camisa marrón, y jeans mirando a Coyote con los ojos grandes.

-Hola Deni Senyu! Como estás! Es un gusto conocerte!-le cumplimentó Coyote apretando su mano.

-...-la chica no respondió nada y se quedó callada debido a que la adrenalina del momento no le dejaba pensar muy bien,

-Bueno, que tal que te quedes en el sofá para que mires televisión y conozcas a otros autores. Está bien?-le preguntó Coyote algo preocupado.

-...-Dani no respondió nada, aunque pareció por un momento que sonrió y se fue a sentar con los otros autores.

-"Espero que ella se quede bien"-pensó Coyote en como ella iba a reaccionar al ver los otros autores.

-Wow! Eres tú de verdad! Ssssiiii!-exclamo feliz una chica de pelo castaño largo hasta casi los hombros y con flequillo cubriendo su frente, piel muy blanca, ojos café oscuro y usando jeans, una polera colorida una chaqueta azul, mientras dio un salto y empezó a abrazar fuertemente a Coyote.

-Hola, esteciy! Si también es bueno ver a ti!-dijo él tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Gracias por haberme invitado, Coyote! Gustaría de preguntarte más atrde sobre todas las ideas que has ayudado en tus fics y que fics interesantes me recomiendas leer!-dijo ella animada y temblando un poco como Tweek.

-Voy a intentarlo. Por en cuanto espere un poco más hasta que lleguen los invitados que faltan, ok?-pidió el latino mirándola en los ojos.

-Ok, voy a intentarlo! Ahora voy a oír la música de la princesa Kenny!-exclamó ella poniendo audífonos y aparentemente oyendo la música de la princesa Kenny, bailando un poco y yéndose a ver los otros invitados.

-Hola Coyote! Por qué todos están hablándote así y entrando de la puerta de esa manera?-preguntó una chica con una bolsa de papel color marrón en la cabeza con una carita feliz dibujada, jeans rasgados, botas negras y una camisa de mangas de rayas, siendo ella alta, delgada, de piel clara y casi plana.

-Hola fackthisshet! Yo no sé! Creo que a ellas o a mi no tenemos inspiración o queremos que sea normal por en cuanto las cosas hasta que los invitados lleguen para que se quede más interesante-habló Coyote dando de hombros.

-Ok. Voy a ver sí tiene un chico o chica lindos para coquetear! Hasta luego!-dijo ella e un tono medio coqueto y fue a encontrar a algún autor o autora bello para quedarse.

-Hola, amigo! Esa chica se parece un poco en aptitud a Kenny, no?-dijo una chica de piel clara, pelo claro largo, usando una chaqueta jeans y debajo de ella una camisa rosa y unos pantalones jeans también.

-Hola CaffeineChocolate! No, ella no es como Kenny. Aunque es muy animada en conocer a otras personas, si!-dijo Coyote en un tono medio burlón.

-Ok. Ahora puede tomar mi amado café igual a Tweek!-dijo ella dando una sonrisa al estilo Kawaii.

-Por supuesto que si, Caffeine! La cocina está allí al lado y tiene cafés de diferentes países, como Colombia, Brasil, ect.-dijo el pelinegro en un tono animado.

-Siiiiii!-exclamó ella y como Tweek comenzó a hacer su café rápido y beberlo en grandes cuantidades.

-"Ella sí que adora café tanto como Tweek"-pensó Coyote la mirando mientras acordaba del rubio adicto al café.

-Wow, así que tu eres Coyote. Eres más alto de lo que imagine. Pareces una persona amable. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cassandra y es todo un placer conocerte finalmente-dijo una chica con 1.60 y algo llenita, vistiendo con una blusa azul marino que es mi color favorito y un pantalón negro, junto con unos converses rojos. El cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros y es ondulado y castaño.

-Es un placer conocerte también, Cassandra. Siéntate, para que descanses un poco-habló el latino para la chica de converses rojos.

-Cierto, gracias por la gentileza, Coyote-agradeció la chica alegre, yendo a se sentar con los demás.

-Hey, espere, Coyote!-exclamó una chica abriendo las puertas rapidamente y jadeando enseguida, agotada.

-Hola Kokoa Baskerville! Que pasó?-preguntó Coyote a su amiga.

-Es que me retrase debido a mis cosas-dijo la chica aun jadeando.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte descansando en un otro sofa de la sala donde los otros invitados ya llegaron-sugirió Coyote para su amiga.

-Vale. Gracias, Coyote-habló la chica, para enseguida caminar hasta esa área y por fin relajar.

-BOM!-sonó la puerta de la mansión luego de haber recibido una patada.

-Hey, Coyote! Gracias por invitarme aunque sea nuevo aqui!-exclamó un chico pelinegro, de ojos verdes y cejas afiladas, un chaleco tejano y una camiseta roja con letras blancas "FUCK YEAH".

-De nada, Bill Cifra-agradeció el chico moreno al otro.

-Y tiene aqui un whiskey o una chica con el culo y la vagina apretada para yo divertirme con ella?-habló en un tono burlón el chico mirando con interés a todos los lados.

-Solo voy a decirte que vas a divertirte luego. Por en cuanto puedes hablar con los otros autores-contestó el chico al parecido con Deadpool y una mixtura con el personaje de Gravity Falls.

-Cierto. Hasta luego!-contestó animado el chico yendo a la sala con los demás.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entrando una chico que tiene su cabello largo hasta su muslo de color blanco con mechones amarillos, sus ojos son de color miel dorados, tiene ligeras pecas en su mejillas, una nariz pequeña pero casi perfecto, sus labios son rojos, su piel es blanca cremosa tiene unas redondas y anchas caderas con unas finas y delicadas curvas piernas y brazos bien torneados sus senos son medianos sin exagerar y tiene una cicatriz en su muslo derecho.

Y a su lado entro una chica con cabello largo de color castaño hasta sus caderas con pequeñas ondas en sus puntas, con ojos son grises tirando a plateado, tiene mas pecas en su mejilla que su hermana gemela, una nariz pequeña pero perfecta sus labios son rojos, su piel es blanca cremosa tiene unas redondas caderas con unas buenas curvas su senos son un poco mas grande que los de su hermana pero sin exagerar, brazos y piernas bien torneados y esta limpia de cualquier cicatriz.

-Hola Zafio! Hola Black! Gracias por venir a ese universo!-agradeció Coyote par las dos chicas respecivamente.

-No me importa que hayas venido eres poca cosa para mi-dijo la primera chica friamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Coyote.

-No diga eso! Él nos invitó!-le regañó su hermana gemela-Disculpala, Coyote es que hace poco se peleo con su novio Tweek, y pues ya sabes, desde que le pide a Tweek que la lleve a la cama el podre solo sale corriendo despues de recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Tweek diciendo que zafiro se lo va a violar...pero me alegro que estes aqui...que emocion siii-continuó la chica animada.

-Muchas gracias, Black! Tu y Zafiro pueden ir a la otra sala para hablar con los otros autores y comer un poco-dijo Coyote para las dos, que asentieron la cabeza y se fueron.

Despues de eso vinieron más personas como naovbcool, Vic Pin, Jutertone, NeechyCo, Hambo4, OnnanokoNekochan, sasa tucker, Briniie, DariaCuteLove, Gazajar, AriaBRFTCK, , LemonCake138, Dont Die In My Dreams, KylieKasane, MileyMcTucker,etc. hasta que fuesen a las 8 de la mañana.

-Wow! Es o llenó muy rápido, no?-dijo Dont die para KylieKasane en un tono sorprendido.

-Verdad, es de se sorprender cuantos nuevos autores aparecen en tan poco tiempo!-exclamó ella también sorprendida con todos eses autores.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando Coyote?-preguntó el primer Luis Carlos a Coyote medio aburrido.

-Estamos esperando que Isabel, ayude a los 'invitados especiales' en la preparación de la fiesta y a mostrar cómo pueden divertirse también y...ahí ya viene ella-dijo el latino primero en un tono normal y después en un otro más animado.

La persona creada por Luis Carlos para el cumpleaños de Coyote andaba por la escalera principal usando unos tacones altos y...usando ninguna ropa, con excepción de unas cintas negras que modelaban sus pechos para que se quedasen firmes y dos collares dorados en el cuello y en las caderas, haciendo con que varios chicos y chicas abriesen la boca sorprendidos aunque otros no se importasen con su desnudez.

-Por qué ella se encuentra encuerada?-preguntaron medio molestos Alex y Aglaé.

-Para mí las ropas solo son como convenciones sociales. Además no debemos tener vergüenzas de nuestros cuerpos-contestó la chica desnuda para los dos, que no se contentaron con la respuesta-Bueno, a todos ustedes, me llamo Isabel y soy la novia de Coyote. Y yo y él decidimos antes de empezar la reunión para los autores, una fiesta! Diviértanse!-se presentó y exclamó la morena, para enseguida batir palmas y entrar varios diablos y diablas bien bonitos, con los hombres musculosos y las chicas con tetas y culos grandes, con la cosa que los distinguían de ser humanos la piel roja, las colas que se movían arriba de sus culos y unos pequeños cuernos negros arriba de sus cabezas, con los hombres teniendo el pelo más o menos corto y las chicas el pelo largo en varios colores, usando corbatines blancos y con bandejas de plata y enseguida abriendo todas las puertas de la mansión para la área afuera.

-Ahora si que la fiesta va a empezar!-exclamó Coyote alegre en cuanto Isabel le abrazaba a su lado alegre y con una grande sonrisa.

 **Hola a todos de nuevo! En el próximo capítulo va se mostrar lo que tiene en la mansión! :D Sí quieren pueden dar sugerencias a que ustedes harían en la fiesta y como reaccionarían en relación a los diablos y diablas bellos en mi cuenta :D Y no olviden de dejar un review largo y bueno! :D**


End file.
